Lyonel Mycenae
Lyonel Mycenae Lyonel Mycenae is the main male protagonist of Highschool DxD: The King of Lions. He is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and the leader of the Argos Team. He is a descendant of Perseus and the possessor of the Nemean Lion, Regulus; wielding the Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea. Appearance Lyonel is a 18-year old high school student of average height with broad shoulders and a muscular build with black hair and green eyes. His most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boy's school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and black dress shoes. After joining the Khaos Brigade, Lyonel dons a black leather jacket, black trousers, and black dress shoes. History As a child, Lyonel grew up without his parents and was later found by Azazel who took him in and raised him for a time. During his time with the Grigori organization, he befriended Vali. He later wished to live a normal life and without his knowledge had his powers sealed by Azazel before he left the organization. Powers & Abilities Immense Divine Power: Being a descendant of Perseus and Zeus, Lyonel inherited an impressive amount of divine power that take on the form of golden flames. Both Vali and Azazel have stated that with his divine power inherited from his ancestor and the power of Regulus through Regulus Nemea that he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest Lion King of all known history, past, present, and future due to his unique heritage and even Vali acknowledged that his powers rivaled his. Immense Speed: Lyonel is capable of moving at a speed faster than a normal human. While using his Balance Breaker he is capable of moving at the speed of light. Equipment Regulus Nemea: One of the 13 Longinus, Regulus Nemea takes the form of a giant battle axe that resides the spirit of the Nemean Lion named Regulus. Regulus Nemea later takes on the form a golden sword due to Lyonel preference of swords over axes. * Regulus Nemea Leather Cloth: Regulus Nemea's sub-species Balance Breaker that creates a golden, lion-themed armor along with Pegasus-like wings, that covers the user's body and adds the earth-breaking powers of Regulus to the user's own strength, resulting in a drastic power-up. The armor also protects the user from projectiles. * Breakdown the Beast: An ability similar to the Juggernaut Drive form of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Breakdown the Beast temporarily removes the seal placed on the Nemean Lion granting the user immense power. The Breakdown the Beast, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Lyonel, however, is able to avoid this using his large amount of divine powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Lyonel suffers from exhaustion. * King of Beasts: A new enhanced form that surpasses the Breakdown the Beast. Lyonel obtained it after the past possessors acknowledged his strength. In this form, the color of his armor changes to metallic gold. Like Issei's and Vali's upgraded versions of their Juggernaut Drive, it does not consume his lifespan. In this form, Lyonel has access to a stronger version of his Memento Mori, which completely erases his target from existence. Trivia * Argos is where Lyonel's ancestor, Perseus took up residence in. __FORCETOC__16:59, July 12, 2015 (UTC)HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable (talk) Category:Fannon: Sacred Gear User Category:Fannon: Kuoh Academy Category:Fannon: Occult Research Club Category:Fannon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable Category:Fannon Humans